WAS IT JUST ME
by White Winged Angel 13
Summary: Kagome H. go's to the beach with her friend Sango Taijiya and there they have a dance contest and find a Hentai monk and a hot headed hanyou will there be sparks or love spats? Rated T just to be safe. No flams please! InuKag MirSan KogAym HAULTS!
1. The lazy rezadent

Disclamier - The people of Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takashi

( Hey I'm newat thisstory thing so no flames in a rev cause if you don't have anything to say

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL"! Thank you!

Was it just me?

-----------------------------------

(Modern era setting)

A girl with raven black hair and brown eyes walked down a deserted street holding bags from the store she had been in not just five minuntes before.The girl kept on walking through the night and sometimes saw a street light every now and then.She came to a stop in front of a building that she lived in and walked past the guy at the desk 'Narku creeps me out even ehan he's not tlaking to me!' She thought as she neared the elevator to go to the floor of the building to get to her apartment she shared with one of the most lazy residents of the building a fat, huggable , loveable , calica cat.

The twenty year old took out her keys to her apartment and slid her key into the door knob and opened the door, she turned on the light to the livingroom and just as she thought what she would see she saw it "Boyo you ar one lazy I'll give you that." She said bored of the same seen every time she came home.

( A tv. and a bowl of nachos latter) Kagome sat watching hour long movies when the phone rang. "Hello Higerishie Kagome speaking." Said Kagome. "Hey Kagome it's Sango are you still up to going to the beach this weekend?" Asked Sango. "Of course I am all the sand, sun, food, waves, and people how could I not?" Asked Kagome with a smile on her face. "I don't know but hey Kag..." Kagome knew Sango was up to somthing when she used her nickname like that. "have you found a nice "BOY" yet?" Sango asked excitedly. "Sango NO! how could you think that?" Yelled Kagome into the phone as she got up and ewnt to her bedroom.

"Sango you act like my mother sometimes oh well see you in a few days Sango so bi." Said Kagome "Bi Kag." Said Sango and hung up.

Kagome put the phone back and went into the bathroom took a shower and changed then went to bed but see diden't see the dark shadow out side her window with glowing amber eyes...

-----------------------------------------------

Hey nice chap hun? Ok I'll try to make as much as I can with high school and all not much homework but still... Ok look out for the next chap and give me at least three rev. or I might not make another chap ok bi!

- White Winged Angle 13


	2. The flying paper

Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha or co.

WAS IT JUST ME Ch.2 The flying paper

(Modern era setting)

It was a saturday morning at 9:45AM as the sun shown down on the raven haird girl Kagome.Kagome's eyes opened and looked at the clook on her night stand and mumbled somthing into her pilow and uncovered herself and got out of bed bearfoot and slumped her way to the bathroom.

After she took a shower she went into her room and opened her closet. "Mmmm. Witch shirt should I where?...Oh! I know this one!" Kagome pulled out a yellow tanktop and then went to look for shorts and took out a nice fitting black small shorts and put them on.

Kagome went into the kitchen and backed some backon and eggs and drank some orange juce. When she was done she left the dishes in the sink and headed for the door and took off of the coat rack a small bag with her beach stuff in it you see today was the day she went to the beach with Sango who also called Ayme (She is a wolf demon) to go on there two hour long trip that's why when they where to get there that they would split the money for a nice big hotel for two days.

------------------------

Sango was headed outside to her car untill a flyer hit her in the face. She took it off and took a look at what it said "_Uou are invited to strut your stuff at the Backenba beach where you dance for two hours (With breaks) and see who can beat the dance champs Inu ,Kog and Mir so sine up now! Dance partners are primeted. Starts at 8:ooPM. till 10:ooPM. Stops takeing entrys on 8 - 19 - 06 Thank you!"_ "Mmm... well maybe Kagome would like to do this while where there" Sango said to herself as she got into her car.

---------------------------------------

Kagome was sitting on her portch when Sango came into the driveway. Kagome took a peak in the back seat and saw Ayme in the back her face plastered to the window. Sango got out of the car and ran over to her bestfriend her long brown hair waving behind her. Kagome got up and hugged Sango then Ayme. "Hey Kag I have somthing that we could maybe do at the Backuhba beach." Said Sango as she handed Kagome the papper that onley a minute before was cutting her air suply off. "Oh yah! I'll do it it sounds so much fun here Ayme read it and say that you'll go please! please!?" Asked Kagome jumping on the balls of her feet. Ayme took the paper from the excited girl and read it.

After she read it she had a smile on her face "Ok lets do it!" Yelled Ayme excitedley. "Yahhhhhhh!" Yelled all the girls. "SHUT UP OUT THERE SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO TAKE A NAP!" The girls looked over to see Kagome's next door neighbor old man gill. They all just lafged and pilled into the van and took off down the road to the beach. ( Kagome left Boyo at her mom's house)

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's so short and don't worry we'll get to out loveable hanyou soon.

Inu: Hey at least let me in on the next chap!

White Winged Angle 13: Sorry Inuyasha but you have to think if I where to tell you then that would spoil it for our readers remember?

Inu: Oh yah Goman!

Gaman - Sorry

- White Winged Angle 13


	3. Getting Ready

Disclaimer - The people of Inuyasha don't belong to me

WAS IT JUST ME Ch.3 Getting Ready

(Modern era setting)

It was four days untill the dance competition started as a man with shoulder length hair that was tied into a poney tail at the crook of his neck was practicinghis moves to the beat of a fast song.

"Oi Miroku why don't you stop for a while so we can head back to the hotel "The Black Pearl" so we can rest... you know no one can beat us." Said and irritated voice.

Miroku turned around his dark blue eyes scaned the irritated ones of his bestfriend.

He had long white hair, long nails, fangs, cute dogie ears on top of his head and to top it all off Amber eyes.

"Fine but don't come cring to me when we get beat Inuyasha." Said Miroku as he turned off the bom box and walked twords the door of the dance hall.

"Alright let's go back to the hotel." Said Miroku.

"Keh!" Was all his friend said.

------------------------------------------------------

The girls had been driving for over an hour and two of them wernt getting any happier with Ayme's loud singing.

Sango gripped the stearing wheel tring not to listen to Ayme's singing.

"Hey Sango what is the hotel where staying in called?" Asked an irritated Kagome in the front seat beside her.

"Uhmmm... it's called "The Black Pearl" on route 70." Said Sango

"Oh" Said Kagome tring to block out Ayme's bad singing.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Sang Ayme.

Kagome slipped her hand into the glove apartment and opened it and slipped out a piece of masking tape to Sango while Kagome took the rope and masking tape evilly.

Sango stoped the van and parked on the side of the road.

Ayme stoped singing "Hey guys why did we stop?" Asked Ayme shifting in her seat.

Sango and Kagome got out of the van closed there doors and opened both of the doors to the back seat.

"Um guys?" Said Ayme in a shakey voice.

Kagome jumped into the back seat and tied Ayme's arms and legs with the rope on the right side of the van while Sango got in on the left side of the van.

"Hey what are you guys doing!?" Yelled Ayme strougling to get free but Sango put the masking tape over her mouth and Ayme's sentences came out muffled.

"MMMMmmmmMm!" Came Ayme's muffled yell.

"I think that should hold er." Said Kagome as she sat back in her front seat followed by Sango. The van started and thay where off twords there hotel "The Black Pearl" on route 70.

-------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha watched as Miroku looked at some girls as they walked by them.

Miroku really onley paying attion to the ladies or at leat the back of them.

"Hentai." Said Inuyasha under his breath.

Then Inuyasha heard yelling comeing from the front door to the hotel lobie.

"Well you guys diden't have to tie me up and put masking tape over my mouth you could have just asked me to stop!" Yelled an angrey voice from behing the plant he was sitting by.

"And you gave me rope burns it's all your guys falt!" Yelled the voice of an angrey yourki woman.

A woman with long raven black hair ran away from the voice and straght into him

---------------------------------------------

Kagome was running from Ayme's wrath in the hotel lobie when she collided with somthing. ( Sango ran the other way and Ayme dissided to go after Kagome instead and save Sango for latter)

She looked up and brown eyes locked with an amused dark amber.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ok that was the thired chap I love revs. so please do but no flames please!

--------

Oh say to me why the ocean resides here

Oh say it isn't true the saltey wind took you

Oh say to me why you left my side and died

in the ocean blue

Oh say it isn't true that your blood rests on the

rooks and tide pools

Oh say to me that this isn't

so that you left us for thea sea

...your home

- White Winged Angle 13


	4. The blush and the challenge

Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha or co.

Ok I'm a little sad... my koi fish that was my sisters and mine had comited sueiside it jumped out of the big black tank and onto the cold cement of the basment poor Cheeko oh well... if you like these stories then you can go see my bio and look at the other stories I'v wrote and a big thanks to all my reviews and here are five of them from "WAS IT JUST ME". And I'll leave a little note here for all to see!

-Terra34 - Hey Terra34 I updated! but could you leave a longer rev. because all I'm getting is up date soon but it's fine as long as I got at least one!

Angelaine - Ok Angelaine yah they meet and I'm sorry that Inu wasen't in the first cople of chaps but you got to admite that the tyeing up Ayme gag was funny am I right!

Akari -san - Ok yah hope you read more Akari -san!

-------------

Hey I want to give a big thank's to these two for my first rev's...

Miko-Sakurako - Well yah Miko-Sakurako I've updated and thanks to you verry much you where my first reviewer!

Angelaine - You where my second reviewer thankyou so much!

----------------------------------

(Now on with the storie)

WAS IT JUST ME ch.4 The blush and the challenge

(Modern Times)

Kagome looked up to see golden amber eyes just looking at her with mirth inside of them.

Inu wraped his arm around the stranger's wast so she woulden't fall, he smiled reveling white pearley sharp teeth.

"Why hello there and what might this beauty's name be?" He asked more humer in his eyes.

"Um." Kagome stiffened and blushed and I don't mean a light blush I mean so red it emberised the tomato.

Kagome knew when someone was flurting with her but this time it wasen't just talking he was holding her by her wast!

'Who is he to hold me like this...a...a realy hot who...ah! what did I just think bad Kagome BAD!'

"Hey you diden't answer me yet what is your name surley a beauty such as your's has to have a name."He said cooking his head in a verry cute maner.

You see he was deared to do something like this by Miroku last weekend when they played spin the bottle Inuyasha deared Miroku to dig cat poop out of the litter box at Miroku's house with his bear heands and well...ya get the gist.

"My...M ...My... name ...is ...Ka ...Kagome." She sputered out.

Ayme stoped when she saw that her target was being held by someone a hot someone.

Sango looked over to where Kagome and Inu was as did Miroku from the other side of the lobie.

Sango, Ayme, and Miroku went over to where the little cople was and started wistling.

"I knew you where holding out on us Kag we knew all along that you had someone you counlen't keep your hands off of!" Yelled an excited Sango.

"Oi he he Inuyasha your done with the deare you can let go know." Said Miroku.

Inuyasha let go of Kagome and she steeped back a cople of steeps untill she was right beside Sango.

"I'm sorry about that I deared him last week to do that to the first girl he bumped into here and you where the lucky one out of all those girls out there and I would like to make it up to you by letting you come to the closed off part of the beach to do what ever you want." Miroku got that perverted look in his dark blue eyes.

Inuyasha bonked him on the head and I mean hard enough to let's just say to knock him out for maybe over an hour, hour an a half.

"No I'm sorry I'm not proud to say it but the perv is my best friend Miroku and I have a nother friend named Kouga but I'm not sure where he went off to..."

"Hey did you say your name is Inuyasha and your friends are Miroku abd Kouga." Asked Kagome finley the blush onley a tiney tint of pink left.

"Yah..." He said slowley.

Kagome smiled a little at this "Then I guess we'll all meet each other in the dance comp."

"Oh so you all entered...but ya know you cant beat us." Inuyasha said cokley through his smug smile.

"Oh waite and see dog boy waite and see..."

----------------------------

Ok sorry on Kouga in this chap maybe he'll be put into the next one ok well give me ideas on what kind of chaps to wright and maybe I can do it! And Inu is a little ooc but hey he doe's not back down from a deare.

- White Winged Angle 13


	5. Your room My room

Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha or co.

Hey I'm sorry I diden't update for the last few days I have been thinking about some stuff like the high school dance comeing up next friday and I have been talking a lot latley with some of my friends oh! I got this idea in school today to make a cyber storie with the show Inuyasha so maybe you'll see it!

Ok on with the storie!

Inu/Kag

WAS IT JUST ME Ch 5. your room my room

(Modern times)

After Inu, Mir, San, Kag, and Ayme where done talking they all headed up to the check in desk.

"Hi I'm Rin Little how may I help you!?" Asked an overley happy girl of about seventeen.

"Hi Im Kagome Higerishie and this is Sango Taijiya and this is Ayme White we rented a room." Said Kagome with a warm smile.

"Ok let me check on the computer."Said Rin as she typed in Kagome's and the other's names fast on the hotel's computer.

"Oh here we are you have...room fourteen with two bathrooms and three bed rooms a kichen small laundry room and a big sized living room so enjoy your stay!" Said Rin with a warm smile and handed them three keys for each of them to take and they left down the hall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The last thing the girls heard was Miroku talking with Rin sweetley "Why hello ladie Rin what room are we in I'm Miroku and this is Inuyasha and I'm sure Kouga Wolf has been through here as well?" Asked Miroku leaning agenst the desk.

"Why yes he has your in room fift..."

The girls coulden't hear any thing else because they where out of ear shot.

---------------------------------------

The girls made it to the first floor from the lobie and searched for there room.

"Six, eaight, nine , thirteen...fourteen here we are girls are you ready!?" Yelled Ayme hopping on the balls of her feet.

"Yah!" Sango and Kagome cheered.

"Ok here we are!" Said Ayme opening the door with her key.

They all gaped at the living room un till Kagome moved and ran to some of the rooms and looked through them all and didided on the one on the right side last door.

"I clam this room!" Yelled Kagome from the bigest room.

"Aw!" Whined Sando and Ayme then looked at each other and then darted for a room and Songo went in the room next to Kagome's and Ayme went into the room on the other side of the hall.

Ayme looked at her suroundings and saw two twin beds and ground.

"Oh well make due with what you got." She groumbled and slid both beds together to make on big Queen sized bed and smilled at that.

--------------------

(In room fifteen)

Inuyasha was the one to get into the room first and looked around.

He smelled the wolf in one of the rooms sleeping so he headed to one of the large rooms on the other side of the hall while Miroku took the room beside Kouga.

--------------------

(In room fourteen 11:05p.m.)

Kagome awoke to the sound of high music and got out of bed.

She went over and into Sango's room and saw she was still a sleep.

"How can she sleep with all of this racket?" Kagome mumbled under her breath.

Kagome went out of Sango's room and crossed over and into Ayme's.

"Ah! She is still a sleep to she is a wolf demon for God sacks!" She grouled out.

Kagome coulden't take it any more and got her keys to the room and a coat to hide part of her night gown and steeped out into the hallway and nocked on room number fifteen.

It opened and out came Miroku then Inuyasha who smilled a little at her and then who she thought was Kouga who steeped out and exzamened her with a sleepey wink.

"Um...can you tell me what your doing in there I can't sleep!" Said Kagome her eyes closed sleepley.

"Getting ready for the dance comp in two days" Said Inuyasha looking at her surprized face.

"Hey I diden't know you guys where beside us." Said Kagome

---------------------------------------

Ok Goman it's so short and please no flames about spelling I have been typing fast so give me a break!

Revs are good and don't forget my other stories so bi and see you later my happy readers!

-White Winged Angle 13


End file.
